


To Want What Can't Be Given

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Frottage, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't ever do more than this - this quick, dry, colliding of bodies. It's everything to do with relief and nothing to do with love, at least, not the romantic kind.</p>
<p>But sometimes Robb forgets that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Want What Can't Be Given

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the asoiaf kink meme. (http://asoiafkinkmeme.livejournal.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> Note: I don't exactly have a beta so if anyone would be kind enough to point out any spelling errors or the like I would be very grateful! 

\--

They don't ever do more than this - this quick, dry, colliding of bodies. It's everything to do with relief and nothing to do with love, at least, not the romantic kind.

But sometimes Robb forgets that.

\--

Jon's got him pinned to the hard cobbled stone of the floor, their harsh breaths mingling between them as Jon drives himself down mercilessly into Robb below him.

Jon's every thrust yields a sensation that Robb can barely describe, a toe curling sizzle that stokes the fire burning in his veins to enormous proportions; the rough slide of their still clothed crotches forcing a low moan from his lips, the sound spilling into the chambers like the obscenity it is.

It is not the first time that they've sought relief within one another, the steps to this carnal dance are well rehearsed and for it they know exactly where to touch, what angle to cant their hips, how long it will take before the other comes undone.

Jon likes it when Robb buries his hands into his dark mane of hair, the locks twisted in his grasp and tugged at lightly, the slight offset of pain never fails to quicken the other boy's thrusts, his face shoving itself into the crook of Robb's neck as he grunted and snarled in a manner more befitting his own dire wolf than a human being.

A particularly vicious snap has Robb arching from the floor in a perfect bow, the length of his body rising up to meet and pressing up against his brother's chest and he doesn't think he imagines Jon's satisfied grin as he pulls himself away from Robb's neck.

He's not sure if it's an affectation from the blow to his head as he'd thrown his head back in pleasure, but staring up into those brown eyes, near black lust blown as they were; Robb feels a certain urge overcome him, one that he acts upon before thought and common sense can impede his actions.

Jon freezes when Robb presses his lips to his, a chaste joining that leaves his brother rigid above him, the bulge of his cock still apparent against Robb's thigh even though Jon's movements have stuttered to a halt.

The feel of those plush lips sends a thread of warmth throughout Robb's body, a hum of a peculiar sort of desire singing down his spine. The hands pinning down his wrists squeeze once and Robb abruptly comes back to himself, eyes widening as he realizes what he's done.

He pulls back quickly, forcing down the wisp of disappointment at the loss of contact. Jon just stares at him, unreadable, his mouth set in a firm line; this dark curls framing his face like a halo - beautiful, deadly, _tempting_.

His eyes portray nothing of the thoughts behind them, his expression closed and Robb is overcome with the uncomfortable feeling of being laid bare, a shell cracked open for the world to see. It leaves a bitter taste on his tongue - a taste that's a little too akin to fear.

A little too like vulnerability.

It's exposure in the worst way and Robb does the only thing he knows that will break the quiet, strained air between them. Steeling his resolve, he rolls his hips in a lewd manner, dragging his pelvis along the evident line of Jon's trapped prick in a smooth, teasing glide. Jon falters, the arms bracing him shuddering and for a moment Robb fears he's going to collapse on top of him but the other male quickly regains his bearings.

But throughout his gaze has yet to leave Robb's face.

He repeats the movement - relishing in the momentary flutter of eyelids as Jon attempts to keep his focus, the grip around Robb's wrists tightening painfully as his brother tries to maintain some semblance of control.

"Come on," Robb whispers, undulating his hips more forcefully in a bid for the other man to forfeit restraint.

Jon's breath is coming out in haggard gasps, the span of his shoulders tense. His eyes squeeze shut suddenly at Robb's words, reopening only when Robb gets him at a particularly good angle. He looks at Robb with that same uncanny gaze one last time (and Robb is no closer to deciphering it than he was before) before something appears to break and he releases a vicious snarl and snaps into Robb's body with punishing force.

It's stilted at first, awkward. They're misfiring against once another, both moving to the wrong beat. They're fumbling almost - clumsy in a way they hadn't been since the first time they'd done this; fifteen and inexperienced.

Eventually pleasure wins out and the awkwardness begins to bleed; bodies coming together in renewed tandem as Robb's soft moans and Jon's low grunts permeate the air once again.

The heat returns, reigniting their blood as easily as one lights a candle and Jon is swift to pick up his pace in a rate that has Robb keening beneath him, legs spread around his waist like he were a common doxy.

Kiss forgotten.

\--


End file.
